narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minako Hyūga
Minako Hyūga (日向美奈子, Hyūga Minako; literally "Beautiful Child Towards the Sun") is one of the main supporting characters that surround Koga Tensei. She is a jōnin-level kunoichi that resides in Konohagakure in the Land of Fire, and is the current heir to the main branch of the Hyūga clan. She, like other Hyūga, is a genius at the art of taijutsu, more specifically Gentle Fist. She is also romantically involved with Koga and a character in Naruto - Eigoukaiki. Appearance Minako has long dark blue hair, fair skin, and the lavender tinted white eyes that are typical of female members of the Hyūga clan. She typically wears a dark purple dress with straps that are covered in jewels and a belt of the same jewels around her waist. She also has two jewel covered bracelet on her upper right arm, a ruby necklace around her neck, and a brown hat with the Hyūga clan symbol embroidered into it. She is noted to have no known Konoha forehead protector at the present time. Personality Being the future heir to the Hyūga clan's leadership, Minako acts high class and sophisticated. Though she acts like this, she is very much against the tradition of her clan; refusing to accept her father and mother's will to have her marry into the Hyūga clan, as is tradition. As a child, she was completely the opposite of most Hyūga children; being extremely hot headed and impulsive. As she grew older this trait, though it remained, became more and more suppressed as she learned to control her temper. She loves politics and history, which is what led her to becoming one of Konoha's youngest female diplomats and one of it's finest; very much impressing her clan. As a young adult, she is very tomboyish, not caring much for lady-like things, but not minding getting muddy and rough like her male friends. Because of this, she had more male friends than female. During the opening days of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, she fell in love with Koga Tensei, something that was greatly looked down upon by the Hyūga clan leaders. After convincing her parents to allow the lovers to continue their relationship, Minako and Koga were married when Koga turned eighteen in accordance to both of their clans' digression. During her marriage, she has shown to be a cheerful and loving wife, though she still displays her childhood temper from time to time. History Minako was born into Konoha's prestigious Hyūga clan; more specifically it's Main Branch. Being born first among other Main Branch members, she became the heir to the main branch itself. Because of this, most of her young life was spent training to become the Hyūga clan's leader. Being a year older than Koga, she was three when the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konoha, and can remember a few sketchy details of that night. During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, she made her clan proud by becoming the youngest diplomat in Konoha's history, by uniting the forces of small bands of missing-nin against the Akatsuki to aid the Konoha war effort. At this time, she also fell in love with Koga Tensei who returned her feelings. They were married at the young age of eighteen for Koga, nineteen for Minako soon after the war's conclusion. Abilities Taijutsu and Gentle Fist Minako, as a member of the famous Hyūga clan of the Leaf Village and heir to it's Main Branch, is one of the most accomplished taijutsu combatants in Konohagakure. Her mastery of the art form of Gentle Fist is so great that she uses it exclusively as her form of combat of choice forgoing the use of elemental ninjutsu and genjutsu altogether. She has been shown to take down large amounts of shinobi soldiers of at least Chūnin-rank with only Gentle Fist. The Hyūga clan's fighting style takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's Chakra Pathway System. Jūken allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra network nodes, or tenketsu. As the Byakugan can see the 361 tenketsu of the Chakra Pathway System, Minako can use Jūken to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Using the Gentle Fist, Minako can attack her opponent's heart directly and send them into cardiac arrest, killing an opponent with but a single strike. Minako is shown to be able to incapacitate a person with a mere tap to the forehead. Training in the Gentle Fist style implies superior chakra regulatory control and mastery of the human chakra network. As a result, Minako can eject chakra from any tenketsu in her body as a means to slow or impede incoming projectiles. She can also release herself from chakra-based substances using this technique. Continuously maintaining this expulsion of chakra allows Minako create a sensory barrier around himself to detect anything that enters her immediate area, although it rapidly depletes chakra reserves. Speed Considered to be one of the most proficient speed masters ever in all of the Hyūga clan, Minako is highly skilled in the use of speed to gain the upper hand in battle. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most shinobi are capable of using their speed in this manner it to various degrees, Minako holds the title "Swift Current of the Hyūga Clan" (早瀬の日向一族, Hayase no Hyūga ichizoku), because she has mastered this ability to such an extent that she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire squadron of Genin in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from her ability to surprise Koga, who is quite proficient in the art as well. She has mastered all of the Hyūga's speed-oriented techniques and even created some of her own. The full extent of her abilities remain unclear, but she was able to outrun several jōnin-level ninja while carrying an unconscious comrade over her shoulder. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Minako possesses the Byakugan, an ocular Kekkei Genkai which grants her x-ray vision, nearly 360° vision (the Byakugan has a small blind spot at the nape of the neck), and the ability to see chakra networks. Minako, like her cousins Neji and Hinata, can focus her Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range one direction, up to ten kilometers, at the least. During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, she was able to use her Byakugan to magnify and zoom, effectively seeing every small detail in the area. Using her Byakugan in a similar fashion, Minako even accurately fired chakra needles at small, moving targets. Fuīnjutsu Minako also has master of several sealing techniques, most likely due to her mastery of her own chakra system. She can execute these sealing techniques flawlessly, albeit she does need focus. Telekinesis Minako is gifted with unusual chakra. Chakra consists of both mental and physical energy, but her chakra contains more mental energy than physical by large amounts. She is therefore gifted with the rare ability to manipulate things with her mind, via chakra. She has invented many new Hyūga techniques that are unique to her due to this unique ability. Plot Introduction Minako appears briefly at the end of her husband's fight with the former Raikage, Kai Saizu. She appears to protect him from Kai, who had become very violent and by using Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher and her Gentle Fist, she was able to convince Kai that the fight was no longer needed. She then told her husband that they had an "adoption process" to go through back in the village, and the two left.Embarking: The Winds of New Beginnings Blow Creation and Conception She was based on many people I know, as well as Padme Amidala of the Star Wars franchise. She was chosen to be a Hyūga because I generally like the Hyūga women more than I do any of the other Naruto series women. Quotes * (To Kai Saizu) "Come now, Mr. Greatest Raikage. Let this little lady teach you a thing or two about why you should never touch my husband and expect to get away with your limbs still intact." * (To Koga) "It's a woman's job to stand by her husband, right?" Reference